Containers are known for holding data-storage devices of the same or different sizes. Such devices include, for example 31/2" and 51/2" disks, compact disks, cassettes and mini-cassettes. Commonly, such a container comprises a box with an openable lid, and the data-storage devices are stacked on end, on the bottom of the box. However, these containers are often designed to hold only one particular kind, or one particular mixture of kinds, of data-storage devices, and hence are not versatile enough to serve efficiently a variety of different users, or the same user whose needs change from time to time. They also commonly hold and present the data-storage devices in a way which makes it difficult to identify, grasp and remove them.
One known form of container uses a two-dimensional array of slots extend through its bottom, whereby tabs on the bottom of dividers can be inserted into the slots to form compartmentalized areas of different lateral dimensions suitable for holding data storage devices of different sizes; in another known form of container the width of the container is great enough to accommodate easily 51/4" disks or compact disks, and slots are provided to permit plugging in of dividers which divide the container in half laterally, so as to accommodate 31/2" disks. In both of these latter types of containers, the tops of different sizes of data storage devices are at different heights, so that some of them typically are difficult to see and grasp.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a highly versatile container for data-storage devices, which is efficient and effective to use.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a container in which the tops of the data storage devices it carries are substantially at the same height so they can be seen and grasped easily, even if the smaller devices are at the rear of the container.